


To blow up memories

by cami_cami (sungchans_kinda_tiny)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arson, Kinda?, Light Angst, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), idk what else to put, personas not actual creators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchans_kinda_tiny/pseuds/cami_cami
Summary: Tears stream over sapnaps face as he finally shoots his burning arrow right into the house and with that right into the midst of liters of gasoline and barrels of explosives.akaSapnap has starting to doubt his place in the “dream team” and decides to blow up the first building that meant something to all of them. The community house.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	To blow up memories

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I watch every one of Ranboos streams. Yes, I’m gonna ignore everything that happened in the last lore stream. 
> 
> I am telling a story about the personas on the server, not the actual creators. This is just how I would do the lore.

Sapnap isn’t really much of a leader. He’s much more of a follower. So he does exactly that. He follows Dream through all the wars and all his doings blindly. He never questioned it. Not until the pet war, where Dream and George betrayed him, blowing up his house and making him set Mars free. When Sapnap had to do it, a single, silent tears left his left eye, his stare trained onto the place where the fish should have been. He didn’t care that much about the fish to be honest. Of course it hurt a little bit to have to let go of his pet fish, but it wasn’t the cause of the tear or the screams of internal pain that left his mouth that night as he was laying in bed alone. 

The thing that hurt him was the betrayal from his friends. His best friends. The friends that he always thought would have his back. Because after all Sapnap had always had theirs. He cried for a few days and locked himself in. Then he went back to being Dream and George’s Friend. He ignored the pain they had caused him and continued to do everything for them that they wanted him to. Because friends fight sometimes. Right? 

~•~

He could see the hurt in George’s eyes as Dream dethroned him for Eret. Sapnap was angry. Very angry. How could Dream do that to his best friend? He knew it would hurt him. He was angry. Not at Eret, because he was dethroned for George and he couldn’t blame him for wanting to keep the crown.

He was angry at Dream. Dream, who decided to betray his friend whenever he wanted to and then expecting the full support of others. Dream for being manipulative, so that Sapnap sometimes doubted his own memories and thoughts in favor of painting the faceless man as his hero. His knight in the shining armor. When in reality that’s the furthest thing from the truth.

But he kept all his thoughts in. Because Dream was right, without him Sapnap wouldn’t have any friends. So he tried to forget everything and became Sapnap, the last member of the dream team, once again. 

~•~ 

“I only care about the discs!” Dreams exclamation had been like an arrow coated with a weakness potion to him. He had stood there on the sidelines, staring at Dream with his eyes wide open, thoughts trying to burst out of his head, not being enough space in it for everything going through his head. His eyes became glassy. 

No, stop! He couldn’t cry right now. He had to stay strong. Because he knew that no one liked weak boys. Dream had made sure to tell him that everytime he either cried or showed any other sign of weakness in their early teen years.

So Sapnap stayed strong. He made it through the entire argument standing on Dreams side. After that he slumped down on th cliff side, the urge to cry making his throat feel impossibly tight, too tight for him to breathe probably. Tubbo found him.

“Dream cares about me, right?”

“...He cares about George if it makes you feel better.”

“But... does he care about me too?”

“...”

“You can just tell me, you know...”

“He doesn’t care about you.”

“Oh.”

Sapnap suddenly felt numb. His urge to cry had disappeared and a big void had filled its place. Tubbo had stayed at his side until Sapnap fell asleep, awkwardly hugging him from time to time. It gave Sapnap some kind of support, filling the absolute void with just the tiniest bit of affection for the brunette.

~•~

The next day he woke up in his bed, curled up in his blanket. The happenings of last day streamed into his mind and finally he broke down. Tears burst out of his eyes and silent sobs left his mouth. When he looked he saw a white bandana still in his messy locks, nearly the same color as his incredibly pale skin. Paired with the deep eyebags under his bloodshot eyes, he looked incredibly unhealthy. He looked like shit and he felt like shit even more. He wasn’t sure if he could continue this.

It didn’t matter. Or did it? It was his fault, wasn’t it? He should have done more for their friendship. That’s probably why Dream didn’t care about him. Because he didn’t do enough to deserve it, right? No. No! What was he thinking?! Dream was obviously the one at fault! Sapnap did so much for his alleged best friend and he did NOTHING in return. He just used him and manipulated him, telling him words sweet as honey and just as sticky as that to keep him right were he wanted him. Attracted by the sweetness and kept in place by the stickiness. It was as clear as night and day! Right? Sapnap couldn’t believe that he was doubting himself.

This was all Dreams fault! All Dreams fault... And George’s too! Maybe if he would have never had appeared Sapnap and Dream would still be best friend. Maybe then he wouldn’t be the extra anymore. He would be the Partner of Dream, someone everyone feared. Why did George have to appear in his live...

Now deep down Sapnap knew it wasn’t the brunettes fault, but he was angry and he needed to put the blame on someone else than just Dream. So there he went, deciding that he would hurt them as much as he could. Until then he had to play nice and prepare. And just like that he left his base to go and find all the resources he could possibly need.

~•~

The festival of L’Manberg was gonna be soon today. In just about half an hour. Sapnap had chosen this day as the day he would strike. George was gonna be at the festival and Dream too, which was more important for the youngest. George had hurt him, yeah, but Dreams faults were much bigger than the older ones. He checked his bag again, staring at the sheer amount of red explosives and gasoline in it for a few seconds before he closed it. He had everything he needed. He started to head towards the center of L’Manberg.

He walked for a few minutes before he arrived at his destination. Ther in front of him stood tall a wooden building. The olderst building on the server, built by Sapnap himself and the other two people on the Dream Team. This meant it was something that mattered to both George and Dream. The perfect target for his revenge.

He took his bag off his back and set it on the ground in front of the community house. He reached into it. He looked around slowly, making sure there was no one around. When he was sure that everyone had found their place in L’Manberg he took a big white canister out of the bag. He hastily opened the lid and took it into both his hands. 

Quickly he went to work and started emptying the canister full of gasoline all over the floor of the building, consisting of crafting tables. After a just a little over a minute the canister was empty and he went to his bag for another one. Then he emptied it right next to the part of the floor that was already soaked in the burnable fluid. That went on until the contents of about six canisters where all over the floor and he had no more gasoline left.

He lifted his bag again and went into the middle of the community house. He pulled a handful of tnt out of the bag and threw it on the middle of the soaked floor. He grabbed more and threw them into one of the corners. Another handful went into another corner... and into another... and another until the red objects were scattered all over the floor. Half an hour had passed and by now the festival should have started he had a maximum of fifteen minutes to finish the plan now. He took his flint and steel out of his pocket, lighting it up. He lighted one of his arrows and loaded his bow. 

He was about to let go of the tendon, when a memory flashed through his mind. It was him and his two best friends all laughing while they were having a pillow war on the three beds they had placed in their new built home. They seemed all so happy in the memory, George having removed his goggles and Dream his mask, revealing his pale face. Even Sapnap had taken off his most prized possession, his white headband. It had been gifted to him by the same people smiling blindingly at each other in the memory.

He felt something wet on his cheeks. He had started crying. When did he start crying? He hadn’t noticed... Sapnap let the burning arrow fall into the water next to the bridge he was standing on. No... He couldn’t destroy the house! He couldn’t destroy the origin of so many happy memories and hysteric laughs. He... he... he didn’t know what to do anymore. All the memories coming up in him right now just reminded him even more of the fact that he couldn’t have just that anymore. He didn’t want to destroy the building and with that the last thing next to his headband and with happy memories of the dream team tied to it.

But at the same time... He would never get over Dream and George if there were still things reminding him of them. So he acted without thinking any more, lighting an arrow and shooting it right into the middle of the community house. First there was fire starting to spread. Then there was sizzling. Then there were explosions. So many explosions. The shockwave made Sapnap stumble back. He quickly gained his balance again and stood better. He held his arms up in front of his face to shield himself. The bright light and loud sounds of the explosions were everywhere, making it impossible to Sapnap to tear his eyes from the house, that was being torn to pieces. Pieces of stone and wood were flying all over the place.

The explosions lasted for several minutes until the last little piece of tnt had exploded. The fire already started to die down. He look at the big crater, that slowly filled itself with water, that was once the center of the Dream SMP. His tears had stilled. All that was left was this strange feeling of freedom that felt like growing wings and being suffocated at the same time. He just stared for a few seconds.

He felt a piece of fabric blowing into his face. It was his headband. It had loosened itself in the wind of the explosions. It fell right into his hands, perfectly spreading out. He held the white stripe in his hands. Tears threatened to leave his eyes again. He closed his hands tightly around the band. No memories, he told himself. He walked forward to the crater and climes down to the middle of it.

He looked at the white head band again. He took a deep breath. And he let go. He watched it fall like it would in slow motion, slowly sinking down through the air and delicately hitting the stone ground. The contrast between the white headband and the grey stone beneath was more prominent than ever. He claimed out of the pit. He looked back to the headband one last time, turning around. As he walked in the direction of the pyramid, his black hair flew freely in the light wind blowing in his direction.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can leave it at that. I will write a second chapter with the events after and different pov’s though.


End file.
